<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hands by cuubism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409023">Two Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/pseuds/cuubism'>cuubism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>limitations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/pseuds/cuubism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus’s emotional shield is normally ironclad when it comes to cruel words. But sometimes, a few slip through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>limitations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know that text meme like, “no one’s ever going to marry me, I’m a handful.” “I am. I’ve got two hands, don’t worry”? yeah, that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Watching Alec restrain himself from rolling his eyes was going to give Jace a headache. Although at this point, maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing. Any excuse to extract himself from this conversation.
</p>
<p>
The councilmember they were “socializing” with — Greywater was the man’s name — was so painfully ignorant of the real-world problems that Institutes and their Downworld councils were facing that Jace wanted to punch something in frustration. But someday soon, when Alec and Magnus put forth their legislation, they would need the votes of people like him. 
</p>
<p>
So here they were, sipping cocktails at a glitzy Clave function, listening to this man prattle on and on about how Downworlders could be helpful tools at times, but couldn’t match the strength of <i>real</i> Shadowhunters. Alec was maintaining an impressive façade of interest. Jace didn’t think he was doing too well, on his own part.
</p>
<p>
“In New York we’ve found Downworlders to be very helpful in fighting demons,” Alec said, using his best Politician voice. Jace was pretty sure he was the only one who could pick up on the tiny thread of condescension in the tone. “That’s why we’re introducing this legislation, to make their contribution official.”
</p>
<p>
“But are you not concerned about possible dangers the Downworlders may present to your own people?” 
</p>
<p>
Alec’s teeth glinted as he smiled. “No, I trust our colleagues and have been given no reason not to.” 
</p>
<p>
Perhaps there was a silent cry for help in their eyes, or perhaps he just sensed tension brewing, because Magnus suddenly appeared at Alec’s side. He looked out of place at the dry Clave gathering: he was wearing a sparkly jacket, a <i>lot</i> of glitter and jewelry, and far heavier eyeshadow than he generally wore on a day-to-day basis.
</p>
<p>
Jace recognized this type of look. It was what Simon had once fondly referred to as Magnus’s <i>“try me, bitch”</i> attire.
</p>
<p>
As someone whose own — albeit less sparkly — style also screamed “try me, bitch,” Jace heartily approved.
</p>
<p>
“Ah, there you are, darling. I was just looking for you,” Magnus said, in what they all, except Greywater, could tell was a blatant fabrication. 
</p>
<p>
Alec smiled at him, then turned back to Greywater. “Councilman, I don’t believe you’ve met my husband?” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus stuck out his hand. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” His already sharp grin sharpened further when the councilman cringed at their combined last names. 
</p>
<p>Greywater gingerly took Magnus’s hand and shook it. “Pleasure’s mine,” he said gruffly. When he retracted his hand, it was dotted with specks of glitter. Jace had to turn aside to hide his snicker.</p>
<p>
“I hope you don’t mind if I borrow my lovely husband for a moment?” Magnus said in Greywater’s general direction, and then, without waiting for an answer, pulled Alec a few feet away.
</p>
<p>
What followed were several long minutes of Magnus whispering in Alec’s ear, standing up on his tiptoes to do it, interspersed with Alec saying, “Mmhmm. Yes. Okay. Sounds good. Yes, I know. <i>Okay. Magnus. By the Angel.</i> Okay, fine.” 
</p>
<p>Jace couldn’t make out any of Magnus’s words, but based on the flush pinkening Alec’s cheeks, and the warmth spreading through his own body from his <i>parabatai</i> rune, he could hazard a guess at the gist of it.</p>
<p>
A much needed distraction, indeed. 
</p>
<p>
Having successfully accomplished his goal, Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek, patted his chest, and strode off towards some other corner of the party, sparkling as he went. 
</p>
<p>
Less than five minutes after Magnus had arrived, Alec was walking back over to the conversation, looking totally rejuvenated. It was downright masterful on Magnus’s part. Jace was in awe. 
</p>
<p>
Of course Greywater had to ruin it.
</p>
<p>
He huffed at Magnus’s retreating back, then turned to Alec with a knowing grimace. “Your husband’s a bit of a handful, hm?”
</p>
<p>
Jace cringed, and watched as Alec stiffened, then forcibly relaxed as he met Greywater’s eyes. That settled it; the discussion they’d been having was about to be suddenly over. Jace almost felt bad for the guy for what he’d just stepped into. Almost. 
</p>
<p>
Alec smiled pleasantly at the man. <i>Pleasant</i> was a dangerous expression on him, but Greywater didn’t seem to pick up on that. “What?”
</p>
<p>
The fact that he hadn’t torn into him instantly was surprising, but Jace supposed he was trying to maintain the decorum of the event for as long as possible. 
</p>
<p>
Unfortunately for him, Greywater didn’t recognize the opportunity to back down that Alec was offering him, and instead dug himself in deeper. It seemed he sensed common ground, and was determined to latch onto it. “Yeah, spouses, amiright? So demanding. My wife’s the same. Always need something, never a moment’s peace.” 
</p>
<p>
If he thought this would be a bonding moment between two bros, he was sorely mistaken. Jace just stood back to watch the show, ready to step in if necessary but knowing he wouldn’t be needed. 
</p>
<p>
A variety of responses flitted across Alec’s face. Jace could see him running through the options in his head. He expected a tirade, a long speech that would reduce the councilman to a sniveling mess on the floor. 
</p>
<p>
But something caught Alec’s attention over Greywater’s shoulder. So instead, he just looked him right in the eye, said, “Sounds like your wife deserves better than you.”
</p>
<p>
And stalked off. 
</p>
<p>
Greywater spluttered, turning to Jace for explanation or support. Jace raised innocent hands. “Oh, look, I gotta… over there…” he said, and made a beeline for the other side of the room. 
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
Magnus had been told many times in his life that he was “too much” — 
</p>
<p>
— by laughing friends: <i>“Magnus, you are <i>such</i> a handful!”</i> — 
</p>
<p>
— by cheating lovers: <i>“I’m sorry, but you’re kind of a lot. Sometimes I need a break.”</i> —
</p>
<p>
— by long-term partners, abandoning him at last: <i>“It’s too much. I just can’t handle… all of</i> this.” —
</p>
<p>
— and he really shouldn’t let it get to him anymore. 
</p>
<p>
But. 
</p>
<p>
He knew he wasn’t meant to hear Greywater’s remark, that it was directed at Alec, and yet the man hadn’t exactly waited for Magnus to be out of earshot before speaking. 
</p>
<p>
It was okay, he’d just take a second to regroup and slide his armor back on, and then—
</p>
<p>
“Magnus!” 
</p>
<p>
Alec had never told Magnus he was too much. He always seemed willing to take whatever energy and affection Magnus wanted to give, and then some. Magnus hadn’t yet found the limit of Alec Lightwood’s ability to be loved by him. 
</p>
<p>
Nor did he want to. 
</p>
<p>
He hadn’t waited to hear Alec’s response to Greywater, afraid— it wasn’t like he really thought Alec would side with the man, but still… better not to hear it at all…
</p>
<p>
<i>“Magnus.”</i> 
</p>
<p>
Alec grabbed him by the arm to arrest his movement. Magnus hadn’t realized how far away from the party he’d walked. They were now in a side hallway, and Magnus could barely hear the thump of the music far away.  
</p>
<p>
Alec didn’t release his arm, though his grip softened. He looked down at Magnus, a slight flush gracing his cheekbones from the run down the hall. “You heard that, didn’t you?” he asked softly.
</p>
<p>
Magnus didn’t try to deny it. “It doesn’t matter, it’s fine—” 
</p>
<p>
“I told him off,” Alec interrupted. “Asshole doesn’t understand that <i>some people</i> actually love their spouses.” 
</p>
<p>
Hearing it helped a little, but not completely. Magnus’s chest still felt squeezed with nervousness and embarrassment, like <i>he’d</i> done something wrong, which was stupid, and it was stupid to feel that way about comments from a <i>Clave councilman</i> anyway —
</p>
<p>
“Earth to Magnus,” Alec said, ducking a little to peer into his eyes. “You okay?” 
</p>
<p>
“You didn’t have to do that,” Magnus finally managed to say, softly, because Angel forbid these delicate negotiations were messed up because of <i>Magnus’s</i> insecurities. 
</p>
<p>
“Yeah,” Alec said, “I should’ve torn him a new one, but I wanted to catch you before you disappeared and make sure you were alright.” He scrutinized him, and Magnus finally met his gaze. “Are you?” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus smiled at him, the pressure in his chest abating a little. “Yes, my dear. I’m fine. I appreciate your chivalrous defense of my honor.” 
</p>
<p>
Alec grinned, apparently put at ease. “Isn’t that what husbands do?” 
</p>
<p>
<i>Not all,</i> Magnus thought. Alec didn’t realize how singular he was. 
</p>
<p>
“Do you want to go home?” Alec asked. “I’m sure I can hold down the fort.”
</p>
<p>
“Retreat now just when blood’s starting to spill?” Magnus winked at him. “I thought you knew me better than that, darling.” 
</p>
<p>
Alec looked at him for a long moment. “I do.” He leaned down and kissed him, an insistent, deep kiss, not really appropriate for a political gathering. But Magnus didn’t care, he reached up to thread his fingers through Alec’s hair, pull him in deeper. 
</p>
<p>
“You’re looking forward to getting home tonight, aren’t you?” Magnus said breathily, pulling back a little so he could speak. 
</p>
<p>
“You know I am,” Alec said. “After all those things you were whispering to me back there…” 
</p>
<p>
“Well, you needed a distraction from that god awful conversation. Had to get your attention somehow.”
</p>
<p>
“You always have my attention,” Alec said, nosing along his throat, “even when you’re not there.” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus swallowed. “Don’t make me drag you into the nearest supply closet and have my way with you.” 
</p>
<p>
“I wouldn’t mind.” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus leaned up to kiss him again, pressing deeper, Alec’s mouth opening to his tongue—
</p>
<p>
“Alec?” 
</p>
<p>
They broke apart with a gasp and turned to see Jace standing down the hall, a blush coloring his cheeks. 
</p>
<p>
“Foiled again,” Magnus muttered. 
</p>
<p>
“Everything alright?” Alec asked.
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, I just— you sped out of the ballroom so quick, I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.” He looked between them. “Nothing’s wrong, right?” 
</p>
<p>
“My pure character is being tarnished by this devilish man,” Magnus deadpanned. “Save me, Jace.” 
</p>
<p>
Alec snorted. Jace turned red, and started to edge away, “You know what, I’ll just— I’m just gonna <i>go</i>—” 
</p>
<p>
“How did it go with Greywater?” Alec asked, stilling Jace’s movement. “Did I lose his vote?” He didn’t sound like he would be totally devastated if he did. 
</p>
<p>
“Not sure we ever had it in the first place. I’d say it’s still up in the air. I don’t think he even really understood what you said to him.” 
</p>
<p>
“Typical,” Alec muttered. “Okay, thanks, Jace.” 
</p>
<p>
“No problem.” Jace was still hesitating, and that was a problem, because Magnus really wanted to get his hands back on his husband. “If you guys wanna like… go home for a bit,” he eyed where they were still standing very close to each other, “I’m sure I can handle this? Cuz I’m not sure this is really the <i>place</i> for, you know…” He made some obscene gesture that even Magnus, who was generally fluent in such things, found entirely meaningless.
</p>
<p>
Magnus arched an eyebrow. “On the contrary, Jason, I think this party could use some more <i>Shadowhunter/Downworlder relations,</i> don’t you think?” 
</p>
<p>
He leaned in meaningfully toward Alec, and Jace backed away with his hands raised. “Okay, I can take a hint. Going now.” He disappeared down the hall.
</p>
<p>
As soon as he was gone, Alec broke down into a fit of laughter, leaning against Magnus’s shoulder. “His <i>face.”</i> 
</p>
<p>
“I’m sorry, that was a bit mean. Was I mean?” 
</p>
<p>
Alec’s nose scrunched up as he thought. “Maybe a little,” he conceded. “It was funny, though.” 
</p>
<p>
“Mmm.” Magnus kissed his adorable scrunched up nose, then his cheek, then his forehead. Alec grinned, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “You’re cute,” Magnus said, and tapped his nose. “My cute husband.” 
</p>
<p>
“I thought I was a devilish man tarnishing your good character?” 
</p>
<p>
“These things are not mutually exclusive.”
</p>
<p>
Alec pushed him up against the wall, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, and Magnus was more than happy for whatever remained of his character to be ruined by someone as adorable as Alexander. 
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
“He wasn’t wrong, exactly,” Magnus said, later, into the soft darkness of their bedroom. 
</p>
<p>
Alec, on the verge of falling asleep, blinked awake and turned to look at him. At some point, Magnus had shifted out of his arms, and was now lying on his side, gazing at him with a sad half-smile. “I am a lot to handle.” 
</p>
<p>
It was almost like he wanted Alec to agree, if only so he wouldn’t be blindsided by it later. Instead, Alec reached out and laid a hand over his heart, and said, “You say that like you wish it weren’t true.”
</p>
<p>
Magnus’s smile faltered. He blinked. “Alec—” 
</p>
<p>
“Fuck them,” Alec said with quiet vehemence, “if they can’t handle you. <i>I</i> can. I like… handling you,” he finished weakly. 
</p>
<p>
Magnus smirked. “I bet you do.” 
</p>
<p>
<i>“Mag</i>nus.” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus brushed Alec’s hair out of his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll be serious.” 
</p>
<p>
Alec took a hold of his hand and kissed it. Magnus’s eyes were sparkling, still glamoured — a beautiful shield, and Alec knew, instinctively, that this was one of <i>those</i> moments, when he could either keep pushing and see if Magnus would give, or let it go. 
</p>
<p>
He’d hoped that just… being forthright would have gotten through to him. But Magnus had just let his words slide past with a smile and a joke, as he usually did whenever Alec got close to something that really bothered him. 
</p>
<p>
“Look, just— just listen to me. You are. Um, a lot” — Alec hurried to gather his thoughts before that look of unease could settle on Magnus’s face — “and I love you for that. You— you’re so much <i>more</i> than anyone else I’ve ever met. You have an energy about you that just fills the whole room, like you can’t contain it. And— I’d never want you to try.”
</p>
<p>
Magnus’s arms curled into his chest, like he couldn’t help but do just that. When he spoke, his voice wavered. “Alexander…”  
</p>
<p>
“I don’t know if you believe me,” Alec said, “but I need you to hear it.” 
</p>
<p>
“I believe you,” Magnus said. “Thank you.” His eyes looked wet. 
</p>
<p>
“Do you wanna… come back over here?” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus uncurled himself and shifted back over into Alec’s embrace, resting his head on Alec’s chest. Alec let out a long breath as a sense of peace drifted back into his body.
</p>
<p>
“I’m normally better at this,” Magnus said into the fabric of Alec’s t-shirt. “Not letting words get to me.” 
</p>
<p>
“I know,” Alec said, “but you don’t have to be, with me. I won’t tell and ruin your impenetrable persona, I promise.” 
</p>
<p>
Alec regretted his word choice immediately, and was really expecting some kind of pun on <i>impenetrable,</i> but instead Magnus nestled deeper into Alec’s chest and said, “It’s been a long time since someone’s just let me… <i>be,</i> the way you have.” 
</p>
<p>
Alec thought that trying to restrain any part of Magnus’s personality was a crime against humanity. He also very much wanted to track down Magnus’s exes and give each of them a strong talking to, or maybe a good right hook to the jaw. He didn’t voice either of these sentiments. He held Magnus tighter.  
</p>
<p>
“Be as much of a handful as you want,” he said. “I’ve got <i>two hands.</i> I can deal with it.” 
</p>
<p>
Magnus’s laugh was startled out of him, but he recovered quickly. “Hmm. You do indeed. And I can think of at least a few good ways we can make use of them.” 
</p>
<p>
<i>“Magnus!”</i> 
</p>
<p>
Magnus laughed again, self-satisfied, and Alec dragged him up his chest to kiss him soundly. Magnus gave as good as he got, tangling a hand in Alec’s hair, pressing him down into the mattress. 
</p>
<p>
“You want me to be a handful so much, I can <i>be</i> a handful—” 
</p>
<p>
Alec grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them so he was on top, looking down at Magnus who was grinning, his eyes so, so bright.
</p>
<p>
Magnus bit his lip, and Alec knew exactly what was coming. “I like the way you <i>handle me,</i> Alexander.” 
</p>
<p>
The only way to prevent more puns was to kiss him, and Alec did just that. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>